


Mr. Marchant

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is new working as the literature teacher in a high school, and he makes an unusual friendship with the mathematics teacher Aleksandr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Marchant

**Author's Note:**

> The poem "Constellations" in here belongs to me, I claim all rights to it. Enjoy the fic! this was so fun to write!! c:

Kevin McFarlane has had an interest in poetry and literature since he was young. He could spend hours on end in a bookstore, just grazing books he had picked off the shelves. People choose to express their feelings in many ways. Poetry was always a... unique form of letting his emotions out. Some people choose guitar, some singing, some sports or some musical theatre. He chose poetry, for some reason. Poetry was a form of beauty. The pure and simple fact that Kevin could let out everything he was feeling in but simple words was beautiful to him. So Kevin aspired. He wrote small, three-sentence poems at least every day and saw himself brighten up every time he finished one. Some people frowned upon him for this, saying it was silly or childish, but he just shrugged and laughed along. Kevin could never really describe his love for literature, it was always just  _there._  Writing another poem was just like coming home after a long trip for Kevin.

So, he grew up, and after he realized poetry couldn't be his main option (as he was digging coins from cushions to survive, he needed a second job), he started substituted for literature teachers. He was always well-loved by students, so he decided then on he got into teaching. This is where he is today, a month on the job working as a literature teacher for a bunch of angsty teenagers. He could relate to them, however, and they could relate to him. Kevin was indeed fresh out of college, not even in his twenties yet. 

The only person who could relate to him as being one of the youngest workers in the school was a Russian young man named Aleksandr. A nicely dressed, clean-shaved man who always smelled like bitter coffee and way too much aftershave. They have never spoken, but Kevin always took a liking to the young man. They would always go to the coffee machine at around 6:15 AM, right before the kids start coming in. They'd smile at each other, one would gesture to let the other get the piping hot coffee first, and then they'd sit in absolute silence for fifteen more minutes, occasionally glancing at each other and flipping through piles of homework.

Today was different, though. On the 36th day of Kevin's new job (he'd just learned the ropes - seating arrangements everyone two months, no gum, and be an asshole, basically. Kevin was fairly liked among his students, though; probably even fancied by a few of them), Aleksandr Marchant, mathematics 101, spoke up.

"Black, two sugars. Am I right?"

At first the mans voice startled him; Kevin has never heard the teacher speak before, and was suddenly surprised by the lower, monotone, hidden accent that peaked ever so slightly in his words. Kevin gave the man a goofy smile. "How did you know?"

"Been seeing you for a month now, you always get two sugars and black coffee." He said, dropping two sugar cubes in the coffee and handing it to Kevin. Kevin stared at it for a moment then met Aleks' eyes with an eyebrow raised. Aleks just chuckled lowly, "I'm very observant."

"I see that," Kevin said, kindly taking the coffee, letting his fingers brush against the man's hand. Aleks seemed to have his breath catch in his throat, but smiled nonetheless. "I'm McFarlane, uh, I'm the literature teacher."

"The poetry guy, huh? Heard about you. Kids love you." He smiled. "Wish I had a way to get through to them, but no one has ever been one for math."

"Yeah, out of all the things, y'know? Why'd you choose math?" Kevin asked, a sudden spark of interest as he watched the man silently pour his own cup of coffee.

Aleks sighed through his nose, as if almost annoyed but the amount of times he's been asked that question. Aleks just shrugged. "I don't know... It's just my passion. Always felt good doing it." He sniffled a bit, probably getting allergies from the horribly cold weather outside. Kevin just smiled.

"I know what you mean," Kevin beamed. You can't help what your passions are. Some are passionate about fiction, some are passionate about music. Whatever you love, you love, and you can't stop that. Even if you love poetry, or in this case, math.

Aleks looked over at Kevin, and gave him a genuine, beautiful smile, that made Kevin's heart do backflips. He couldn't help but smile really widely, as if just  _enjoying_  the man's happiness. Kevin felt his cheeks get warm, and Aleks just laughed a bit, holding out his free hand. "Marchant, mathematics."

Kevin smiled and shook his hand happily.

It was just a handshake, but it was something.

 

* * *

 

 

On the 13th of September, only a week after before, they spoke again.

"Kids are crazy." Aleksandr said, slumping in his chair. Again, 6:15 AM, coffee still piping hot and people still sleepy as hell. Kevin looked over, taking a sip (and scorching his tongue in the process) of his coffee, tapping his fingers on the plastic seats armrest. He met his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Was all Kevin could muster, he didn't get much sleep last night; he was too busy playing some online video game his friend Michael got him into. Foolish to do so on a work night, but Michael's promise that it would be ' _really quick_ ' turned into an intense 3-hour duel with other players. Kevin should know better. _  
_

"I don't know, just find it weird. Seventeen year olds claiming to be in love, and all." Aleks said, taking another sip of his coffee, as if unphased by the ungodly hot temperature. "I mean, fuck, dude, I'm 22 and I've only had a serious relationship with a person once. How can a seventeen year old accomplish more than me?"

_Twenty-two,_  Kevin repeated in his mind, smiling a bit. That's young. Really young. Maybe he didn't fall too short on Aleks' radar. 

Kevin just laughed a bit, "Don't worry about it, man. If it makes you feel any better I've only kissed a girl once."

Aleks shot Kevin a confused look, then raised an eyebrow, the pure utter disbelief in his tone; "Bullshit."

Kevin started laughing, "Nope, it's true." When Aleks started to laughed, Kevin frowned. "Aw, don't laugh, dude. That's a secret I share with very few people."

Aleks put his hand on his stomach as he threw his head back laughing. "Damn dude, I thought I had it bad."

Kevin felt himself blushing as he looked down, "That's rude, I'm offended." He laughed a bit nonetheless, "It was middle school and her name was Rhiannon. It lasted about two seconds and we never spoke again." He covered his face as he laughed.

"Shit. So you haven't kissed anyone in half a decade?" Aleks laughed, looking across at him.

"I've never seen the point in kissing! Why kiss when you can play video games? That's the question." He took another sip of his coffee.

Aleks raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly more interested in the conversation than before. "You play video games?" Aleks smiled.

"Yeah, what do you play?"

"Counter Strike, mostly, some other online games."

Kevin lit up brightly, "Same! We should totally play together some time."

Aleks grinned, "Totally!"

After that, they exchanged Skype names and gamertags and then the bell rang, drawing away the lightened mood they had bother created since then.

 

* * *

 

 

23rd of October. Ever since then, Kevin and Aleks have developed an unusual friendship. They play games almost every night, laughing at each other's giggles, and if Kevin dared to say it, he was falling more in love with the man any second. It's one thing to see him in his professional state, where he's all cologne and suits. There's another thing to see him in tee-shirts and plaid pajama pants, taking sips from a soda and laughing his ass off. It was so beautiful,  _he_ was so beautiful. It was like he fell in love twice: once at first sight, and then another when he saw Aleks in just his natural state. Every single mannerism he had was perfect, even if it was not: he gets too strangled if he laughs too hard so he coughs, his voice gets high when he's flustered, he gets pretty angry when he dies in a video game but he lightens up with he hear's Kevin's laugh. Every single thing about him was perfect, and Kevin couldn't get enough of him. _  
_

By October, Kevin had finally gotten rid of his writers block and has been writing more and more poetry, most of them about, well, love. His favorite one was titled Constellations, which he wrote  _slightly_  intoxicated:

_People say / we are made of stardust / we twinkle ever so slightly / all the same / always to fade /  But you are the Sun / and I am afraid / that I will get burned_

No matter how much he appreciates his writing, he never tells anyone about it. His friends always shove him aside, even steal his journals, but he was very protective of his poetry. It was his emotions, he felt as though he should only see them. He's only rarely shown Michael his poetry, let alone Aleks. Half his new poetry is written  _about_ Aleks, he has no reason to see them. These are  _his_ emotions; it should be his decision on whether or not should see them.

Kevin was ripped from his thoughts by a little bell chime that came from his phone. In the middle of the dark, the bright phone screen shined like a beacon in his cold room. He tossed the large comforter off him and took his phone off the counter.

**aleks <3: **yo skype

Kevin smiled, staring at the message. A minute or so went by of just Kevin being dumbfounded by Aleks' stupidness, that Aleks replied him back;

**aleks <3: **i know ur online bb pls i'll buy u lunch tmw

**kevin:** it is 2am what have you been doing

**kevin:** slaying dragons?

**aleks <3: **idk maybe.

**aleks <3: **get onliiiine i can't stop thinking about you

Kevin sat up instantly, felt his cheeks heat up; he couldn't stop smiling. He threw the covers aside and ran to his PC. He turned on Skype and quickly called Aleks.

When Aleksandr finally answered, he was fully awake, practically dressed in the same thing he saw him wear yesterday and a coffee mug in his hand.

"What are you doing up? Tomorrow's a work day, don't mess up your schedule now!" Kevin raised an eyebrow, giving him a goofy smile. Aleks just chuckled loudly.

"I'm a man, don't need no pussy-ass sleep!" Aleks exclaimed, laughing a bit as Kevin just shook his head. Kevin looked at him, expecting a real answer this time. When Aleks took notice in that, his goofy smile faded into something a lot more serious. Kevin's smile faded too.

"What is it?" He spoke silently. Aleks just shook his head.

"Y'know, the kids are planning a Halloween prom. It's been approved. Principle signed me up for the supervisor, and I'd hate to go without a date." Aleks said, looking up from his hands to meet Kevin's eyes. Kevin smiled a bit.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Marchant?" Kevin felt himself blush. But to his comfort, he noticed Aleks turned pink too.

"N-Not if you don't want too, I mean, I'm fine with going alone. I'd just... like some company." Aleks said, a small smile on his face.

Kevin grinned, "I'd be happy to attend to you on this lovely evening, Mr. Marchant." He said, smiling. Aleks brightened up a bit, grinning.

"Really?" He said, like a little kid exclaiming when he is told he's going to go to Disneyland. Kevin laughed a bit and Aleks played it cool, "Um, I mean- sure, sounds great. I'll uh... I'll see you then, Kev."

Kevin smiled, "Sure. See ya, Marchant."

Aleks shook his head and then left the Skype call.

A date to a Halloween prom. Doesn't seem too bad. Kevin needs a costume.

 

* * *

 

 

As October 31st finally rolled around, Kevin showed up right before the prom started dressed as a vampire. Fake teeth and a tuxedo with a cape, the typical, find-at-your-local-Party-City vampire costume, nothing special. As students finally started rolling in (most of which were dressed up as cats or witches, the typical 'it's Halloween, I can wear what I want' costumes), some waved at him and said hello. He gave them small nods and talked a bit, but everyone seemed more interested in dancing. However, one of the failing students walked up to him and said; "Wow, so aren't you and Mr. Marchant coming together? What are you, like, together or something?" Kevin felt himself blush and he looked down.

"Not really, we're just-" He began, cut off by laughter of the student.

"Wow, that's gay. Marchant and McFarlane are gay for each other." The student said, faking vomiting noises as he walked away. Kevin bit his lip and looked down, suddenly embarrassed; it was true. Completely unprofessional to have an office romance, especially when they are of the same sex. It was expected to be teased like this. He could get  _fired_ if the staff knew about how Kevin felt about Aleksandr. This was stupid,  _he_ was stupid for ever letting himself fall in love in simply short months.

As Kevin began to walk further away from the dancefloor, he heard that low, monotone accent once again from behind him.

"Fuck those guys, McFarlane."

Kevin turned around to see Aleks, dressed white button-up with a grey vest, along with matching grey slacks with plain black dress shoes. Kevin smiled a bit, feeling instantly at ease with his presence. Aleks stepped closer. 

"I've sent you tons of messages, why didn't you reply?" Aleks said, a smile still on his face. Kevin raised an eyebrow and grabbed his phone from his pocket, suddenly seeing the messages. He opened his mouth slightly, sort of shocked. He looked up at Aleks.

"Brevity is the soul of wit?" Kevin made a face, hoping that would be a good enough excuse. Aleks just laughed.

"Yeah.  _Sure._  No sweat." He said, laughing, looking Kevin up and down. "Vampire, eh?"

Kevin was a bit confused, and then looked down at himself and remembered, "Oh, right- yeah, thanks. Not very original." He laughed, and Aleks smiled.

"No, it's cute." Aleks insisted. He felt his cheeks warming again.

"And you are-?" Kevin laughed, looking him up and down. It looks like he stole Kevin's suits straight from his closet.

Aleks smiled, instantly looking down at himself, then at the punch he had in his hand. "Welp, I couldn't think of a costume, so I googled what to wear. Apparently, one of the first options was 'dress like something or someone you love', and, I guess I thought of you."

Kevin instantly looked up, all emotion drained from his face except for one; surprise. Then confusion.  _How could Aleksandr love me?_   was the first thing that came to Kevin's mind. Aleksandr was perfect, his skin was porcelain, his eyes were the  _perfect_ shade of brown, his accent was amazing, he reminded Kevin of home. So thus pondered the question,  _how could he love a guy like me?_   Kevin just wrote poetry and played video games, he wasn't anything special, so how could Aleksandr, a man so,  _so_ perfect, claim to be in love with Kevin, a man anything but perfect?

Alas, months of doing  _nothing_ but crying and telling himself what his dick should feel and not feel danced on Kevin's tongue, but all he could manage was, "You love me?"

And Aleksandr laughed his beautiful, perfect laugh, and gave Kevin a smile. He used his free hand to cover his face as he blushed, then shoved it back in his pocket. Aleks stared at Kevin for a moment before walking closer, but never letting their bodies touch.

"Yup."

And that was enough for Kevin. He smiled.

"You wanna get out of here, Mr. Marchant?" Kevin suggested, a smile on his face.

Aleks glanced at his feet, "Sure, McFarlane."

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the night they spent on the steps leading up to Kevin's house, sipping some beer (if you could even consider it that, Aleks bought the beer that was very low in alcohol, because Kevin was a straight edge, and Aleks never really liked alcohol anyways) and staring at the stars. Not even talking, just taking in each other's presence, thinking, and smiling. It was perfect; Kevin threw his arm around Aleks' shoulder, causing him to laugh a little bit. "God, why do you love me, Marchant?" Kevin took a sip of his beer.

Aleks thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "You're an equation." Kevin raised an eyebrow, Aleks just smiled up at him. "You're hard to figure out sometimes, but you always have a solution."

Kevin laughed a bit, "Is that a good thing?"

"Damn right it is." Aleks laughed, letting his toothy grin turn into a soft upturning of the lips. "You're my passion, Kev."

Kevin looked down at him and smiled, kissing the side of his head, causing another laugh from Aleks.

Silence fell upon them. Seconds pass, maybe even minutes of just silence. Kevin could stay like that forever, just listening to Aleks' soft breathing and pleasant humming. But Aleksandr finally broke the silence, mumbling; "Why do you love  _me_?"

Kevin smiled, but kept his eyes on the night sky. He wondered for a moment how he got here, in but short months he's fallen in love for the first time. Kevin thought for a moment, thinking of how ever he could describe how love felt. He felt like he was floating, like he was coming home after a long trip. He felt passionate, and Kevin smiled, finally speaking up:

"You are a living, breathing poem, Aleksandr," He looked down at him, the man expectedly staring back up, smiling and waiting for his response. "And you're my passion."

Aleks smiled slightly before Kevin pressed their lips together, and all was well. All was perfect. Kevin would never forget this night. Through thick and thin, through heartbreak and love, Kevin will never forget Mr. Marchant, the first man who taught him how to love.

 


End file.
